Generally, it is requested to reduce size and weight and increase strength highly for an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus. Each of requests such as reduction in size, reduction in weight and high increase in strength is not a selective request. That is, for example, it is not allowed to sacrifice the strength in order to satisfy reduction in size and reduction in weight.
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a panel unit and a cover which stores this panel unit. Accordingly, in order to meet the above-mentioned requests to a liquid crystal display apparatus, reduction in size, reduction in weight and high increase in strength for a panel unit and a cover have been practiced.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-194649, a configuration provided with a cover 102 which stores a panel unit 101 is proposed as shown in FIG. 26. The cover 102 consists of a box-shaped front cover 103 in which an upper side face is opening and a box-shaped rear cover 104. Opening parts 107 are formed on a side panel 105 of the front cover 103, and convex projecting parts 108 are formed on a side panel 106 of the rear cover 104 corresponding to each position of the opening part 107. Accordingly, when the rear cover 104 is inserted into the front cover 103 so that the side panel 105 may be located outside the side panel 106, each of the projecting parts 108 fits into the corresponding the opening part 107, and the front cover 103 and the rear cover 104 are engaged. And, space formed between the front cover 103 and the rear cover 104 will become storage space of the panel unit 101.
At that time, because the side panel 105 of the front cover 103 and the side panel 106 of the rear cover 104 overlap, the strength of the lapped part of these side panels becomes higher than the strength of the other parts. However, it is insufficient for a liquid crystal display apparatus to improve only the strength of the side part, because it is not aimed at improving the strength of a panel surface side and a panel rear side where the improvement in strength is most desired in a liquid crystal display apparatus. That is, the strength of the side part of a liquid crystal display apparatus is improved by the structure on which the side panels overlap, however, such an improvement in strength of the side part has brought higher strength compared with the strength of the other parts. Thus, a part with the strength partially more than necessary will be the excess strength.
However, when the side panel 105 and the side panel 106 overlap, it arises to an inconvenience, for example, that a liquid crystal display apparatus becomes larger in size by the thickness of the side panel 106 and heavier in weight by the weight of the side panel 106, because the thickness of the side part of the liquid crystal display apparatus will be a total of the thickness of the side panel 105 and the side panel 106. Accordingly, in a configuration according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-194649, it is not possible to improve reduction in size, reduction in weight and high increase in strength non-selectively.
On the other hand, a liquid crystal display apparatus as shown in FIG. 27 is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1992-9090. This liquid crystal display apparatus forms storage space for a panel unit 120 between a printed wiring board 121 and a frame 123. An engagement piece 125 is formed on each side panel 124 of the frame 123, and also each hole 126 for inserting the engagement piece 125 where a bending part of the engagement piece 125 is inserted is formed in the printed wiring board 121. A concave part 128 which is communicated with the hole 126 is formed in the printed wiring board 121, and the concave part 128 stores the bending part of the engagement piece 125 which has been inserted into the hole 126 and bent. Further, a connection member 127 made of electrically conductive rubber which can also be used as a spacer is arranged inside the side panel 124 of the frame 123.
In case of such configuration, it arises an inconvenience that the liquid crystal display apparatus becomes larger in size because the minimum thickness of the side part of the liquid crystal display apparatus becomes a total of the thickness of the side panel 124 and the connection member 127. Also, any contribution to improve strength cannot be expected to the connection member 127 because it is made of conductive rubber, rather there is an inconvenience that the liquid crystal display apparatus becomes heavier by its weight as the connection member 127 also has weight.
Thus, it has been difficult to satisfy each requirement of reduction in size, reduction in weight and high increase in strength for a liquid crystal display apparatus simultaneously by the configuration according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-194649 and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1992-9090 mentioned above.